


The Man With Golden Wings

by TheGoldenCrownedMagpie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Episode: s02e15 Tall Tales, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Soulmates, Tall Tales, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie/pseuds/TheGoldenCrownedMagpie
Summary: In an alternate universe where, if humans are soulmates with angels, they can see their angels wings, Sam gets pretty freaked out when the janitor from a supposedly haunted college has six, giant, golden wings.





	The Man With Golden Wings

It wasn’t supposed to go this way. It wasn't supposed to be life changing day. This day wasn't supposed to be special at all. It was just supposed to be a routine hunt of a haunted college, but it wasn’t. 

Sam could tell this place was different from the moment he started walking up the stairs to the main doors. He was going to mention it to Dean, maybe suggest they wait for bobby or some other reinforcement before they went in, but that thought was completely wiped away the moment the janitor opened the door to greet them. 

If you just looked at the man himself he was completely average, even less than average in the height department. He had gold hair that delicately wrapped around his perfect face, but Sam wasn’t looking at his height, or his hair, or his face, Sam was looking directly behind the man, staring at the three pairs of golden wings.

This guy has wings, Sams mind was screaming at him, this man has wings and their big and beautiful, and golden, the man's wings shone so bright they glowed, through the pitch black of the night. they were the most beautiful things Sam had ever seen. Sams breath came in short bursts and he was sure his mouth was hanging open a little bit, but Dean wasn't even looking at the wings or the man, Dean was looking worriedly at him. 

“What the hell are you,” Sam said under his breath, quietly but threatening.

The man raised an eyebrow and gestured to his grey coveralls, “sorry if you were confused by my kingly attire, but I'm just the janitor.” sam whipped out his gun and pointed it straight at the man's face. 

Both the janitor's eyebrows were raised now, and his previously relaxed wings puffed out at his sides, but his face didn’t even change. “Look Bucko I don't know what you're on but-”

“STOP TALKING,” Sam yelled. Dean was tugging on his arm yelling something about Sam not getting enough sleep, but Sam didn't care all he cared about was killing whatever weird monster this was. 

Sam took a shaky deep breath in and softly pushed the man into a corner of the entry room, leaving just enough room for his wings to be folded up behind him. The janitor still didn't look at all concerned, just confused. 

“Ok Sammy,” Dean started wearily, ”obviously you’re seeing something here that I'm not, lets just not shoot anybody yet, yeah?” Sam kept his both his gun and attention perfectly trained at the janitor.

“So I have you cornered with a gun to your head, and you're going to tell me what you really are.” sam near growled at the man. 

“Alright you got me,” the janitor's mouth curled into a mischievous smirk, “I'm a trickster.” the man's eyebrows jumped up and down on his forehead as he said it.  
“Wrong answer,” Sam hissed, 

“Oh, and whys that?”

“Last I checked, tricksters don't have wings.” The playful expression on the man's face fell away.

”...wings?” the man asked tentatively, his feathers ruffling up with fear.

“Yup, big, gold, currently puffed up in an attempt to make yourself look bigger? I think you know what I'm talking about.” the man blushed and did his best to smooth down his feathers. 

Dean was staring at them like they were speaking gibberish, which I guess from an outside point of view, it could’ve seemed like they were. “Could one of you please tell me what's going on?”

“Sam, can we talk? Without dean-o over there?” the man's wings were drooping towards the ground, and frankly, he looked like a kicked puppy dog.

Sam had no reason at all to trust this man, he shouldn't have trusted him, but there was something about him, some sort of aura the man had that made Sam feel like whatever happened he would be safe with him. For some reason or another sam felt connected to the man. sam trusted him. he turned wearily to Dean “can you um, can you wait in the car”  
Deans eyes hardened from worry to anger “You expect me to leave you alone with a… you don’t even know what he is Sammy!” dean yelled. “I'm your brother and I'm going to stay to protect you!”

“Dean please” Sam responded as he stared back with puppy dog eyes you couldn’t help but feel sorry for.

Dean looked back and forth between them angerly, “you know what fuck it! But If this goes south it's not my fault, got it!” and with that Dean turned out slamming the door behind him.

The door banged shut and sam turned back to the smaller man and for a moment they just stared at each other, eventually, the man broke the silence with a soft, breaking voice, “my name is Gabriel.” 

“Gabriel like-”

“Gabriel like the archangel? yeah.” Gabriel was crying now, his eyes sparkling in the soft glow of his wings. 

It made sense, I mean as much as it could possibly make sense, he had wings, but why couldn’t Dean see his wings? And then it hit him, a memory from when he was little, he and Dean were helping to look up some mythology for a case and come across a myth that said that if a human was soulmates with an angel they would be able to see their wings.

“Is it true that that-” Sam stammered. Gabriel nodded softly, his lips were twisted into a sad smile

“So that means we’re soulmates?” Gabriel nodded softly and all but fell into sams arms, his soft tears no doubt creating wet spots on his shirt. Sam slid deeper into the hug tucking the smaller mans head under his chin. Gabriel's wings were unfolded from behind him now softly surrounding the both of them in glowing golden feathers. 

“Shouldn’t you be happier to finally find your soulmate?” Sam asked after carefully sliding out from the comforting hug. 

“I’m an archangel sam! Gods greatest weapon and all that jazz! And now I have a weakness, someone could use you against me, or, or hurt you as punishment for my leaving, you're just human sam they could kill you!” tears streamed down his face and his wings seemed to dim their glow a bit. “I haven't even known you for a full 20 minutes yet and I would still die to protect you, Sam.”  
Sam pulled Gabriel into another tight hug, “someday we’ll fix that,” Sam whispered, “someday, someday I think we’ll get to live together in peace… I can feel it.” judging from the wetness suddenly dripping down his face he had started crying too, though he couldn’t remember when.

After a few minutes just holding each other close, Gabriel took a step back and carefully folded each of his wings back into place. “You’ll have to go soon and come up with some sort of cover story for Dean, I'm not sure he's ready to accept the whole ‘my brother's soulmate is an angel’ thing”

“Yeah, your probably right,” Sam said. He took another long look at his angel, “I’ll see you soon Gabe” he said and turned for the door. But before he could leave a hand caught his elbow and spun him around, Gabriel then stood up on his tiptoes a kissed him. It was passionate and sloppy and rushed and sam kinda had to lean down a little to properly reach Gabe’s lips, but Sam didn’t care, he was kissing his soulmate, and damn it felt good. Gabriel pulled back and said, “you can’t expect me to let my soulmate leave without me actually knowing if he's a good kisser or not right?”

Sam smiled and walked out the door, doing his best to dry his eyes. He arrived at the Impala to find a rather cheesed off dean leaning against the hood.

“So you wanna tell me what happened back there, Sammy?”

“Oh um,” shit shit shit “it turns out it was just a trickster after all!’ Sam said.

Dean raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “oh yeah?”

“Yeah it was um, pretending to be an angel so I would sympathize with it, but no worries, I stabbed it and it died!”

“Ok, sam I believe you, let's just get out of here ‘kay?” 

dean didn’t believe him. but dammit sam was trying so hard trying to cover up whatever happened back there that it made Dean feel a little bad prying, so he drove off, Sam would tell him when he was ready.

Sam should have been thinking about whether or not dean actually believed him, or where they were headed to next, but he didn’t really care about any of that at the moment, all sam cared about was the man with the golden wings, the archangel he had already fallen in love with.

Every now and then Sam would check into the Springfield Ohio college news to see if there was anything that might be about Gabriel, there never was, there were no more murders, nothing out of the ordinary, the only thing newsworthy was that the janitor seemingly disappeared without a trace, but there was no address or anything Sam could try and use to find Gabriel. 

Gabe did occasionally visit Sam in his dreams though, they would catch up on each other's lives and then frantically kiss before Gabriel was pulled into whatever other task he had to complete next. And if dean noticed that Sam would sometimes call out in his sleep for someone named Gabriel? He didn’t say it.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more of this??? idk I really like it, pls comment if you do too...


End file.
